


Lights Out

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attack, Tumblr Prompt, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: I Love you “With no space left between us”





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, set before the unknowing, after getting stuck in the panic room because it got locked. Minimal angst I swear. For @yaboypodcastpalace on tumblr.

Martin kept trying the handle and sighed. “We’re stuck.”  
Tim shrugged, “Well my phone signal’s shit so unless yours is still working we’re, uh, stuck in here for a while.”  
Martin cursed under his breath and Tim nearly had to do a double take because he’d never heard Martin cuss on the job before. That probably meant Martin’s phone wasn’t working either. He breathed in, it wasn’t like he was claustrophobic or anything. Fuck. Okay, breathe.  
“Tim are you… okay?”  
“Just _peachy._ ”  
“Tim…”  
“Come here please.”  
Martin moved over towards him.  
“Can you hug me, tight?”  
“Will it help?”  
“Yes,” Tim murmured, voice shaking. “I love you. You know that right?”  
“Mmm, I love you too.” Martin said while wrapping his arms around Tim.  
They were so distracted by Tim’s nerves that they didn’t notice that Jon had put a door stopper in the door to help.  
 **~Fin**


End file.
